<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Everybody's Game (F4MMMM) by myauralfixation</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274550">Everybody's Game (F4MMMM)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/myauralfixation/pseuds/myauralfixation'>myauralfixation</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal, Cowgirl, Cunnilingus, Everyone wins, Gangbang, Kissing, Light Spanking, Multi, NOT cuckolding, Open Marriage, Wife sharing, bent over from behind, blowjob, dp, spirtoast, triple stuffed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 12:07:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/myauralfixation/pseuds/myauralfixation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You had a great first round at game night, playing your own kind of game with your husband's friends during a few hands of poker. Now you've had a little break and you're ready to take them on again - *all* of them. Aren't games the best when everyone wins?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Friends - Relationship, Wife - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Everybody's Game (F4MMMM)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everybody's Game (F4MMMM)<br/>
[gangbang] [wife sharing] [open marriage] [bent over from behind] [light spanking] [cunnilingus] [kissing] [blowjob] [spitroast] [cowgirl] [anal] [DP] [triple stuffed] [everyone wins]</p><p>This follows on from part one: Anybody's Game (https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274439). Thanks again to u/Brainy_Babe for being so... inspiring.</p><p>You had a great first round at game night, playing your own kind of game with your husband's friends during a few hands of poker. Now you've had a little break and you're ready to take them on again - *all* of them. Aren't games the best when everyone wins?</p><p> </p><p>Script intended freely for non-commercial use with no restrictions. Please notify me about any recordings posted outside Reddit and make sure to give proper credit. Material is not to be used for personal Patreons or monetized channels without permission. Want to record any of my scripts for that purpose or commission a new one? Look me up and let's talk.<br/>
----------------------<br/>
Nothing here has to be strictly word for word. Feel free to change anything big or small, rephrase to fit the way you talk, ad-lib, make the tone as wholesome or dirty as you like... hell, keep one line and change everything else if you want. Moans, exclamations etc. are likewise arbitrary - improvise however you like. Go nuts. Do anything. Any coloring FX are optional.</p><p>*emphasis*<br/>
(noises/timing suggestions)<br/>
[notes/possible FX]<br/>
--------------------------<br/>
(yawning/stretching)</p><p>Whew. All right! Who's ready? (pause) Nap time's over? Ha. Very funny. No, I've just been resting for a minute. Do you think I could actually do that? When there are four strong men in the room to play with? Do you think I was even looking away from the... table... there? (laugh) Nope, just giving you a little break. Just in case I was interfering a little too much.</p><p>(sigh) Yeah, that's nice... mmmmm.. but it feels like it's been long enough. It's not every night I get to play with my wonderful husband *and* some extra guests. Have you had a good few hands over there, *gentlemen*? I think I'm ready to get on my feet.. at least for now.</p><p>[movement on couch; rustling/sitting up]</p><p>I mean, if you're ready to play some more, that is. Who's... up for it? (pause) *That*'s good to hear. Hmmmm. Now, what to do.... I've been thinking since I've had this little break *all* by myself over here. And.. you know, I still don't really know how to decide. So, I'll tell you what. Let's leave it up to chance for a little bit. As much as I like the sight of you-- (turned-on sigh)-- I don't really need to follow the game. I think I'll just face this way.. (groan while stretching).. and bend over the armrest like... this.</p><p>(laugh) Like the view, fellas? Hmmm. All right. I say, whoever wins this hand is allowed to leave the table, and during the next one, he can come here and do what he wants to me. Until the next winner comes over. Sound good?</p><p>It's ok. Take whatever time betting you need. (pause) Oh, are you.. *seeing* already? (laugh) I bet you are. I'll just take another moment to stretch here... *mmmmmmm*. Oh, that feels good.</p><p>[footsteps]</p><p>Mmmmmm. So who is it this ti-- [cutting off] Umm. Actually, it would be awkward to keep looking over my shoulder, wouldn't it? (chuckle) Maybe it's fun to wonder. I think I'll let it be a mystery. (pause) Mmmmmm. Good start. Oh, you've got a nice touch with those hands. Nice and light... mmm. (gasp) Oh! And fast. Not wasting any time, huh? (laugh) Well, I suppose you've only got a couple minutes while they play... mmmm. I didn't realize I was already that wet. Ok! Ohhhhhh, yes.... (etc; thrusting/panting for a few moments)</p><p>[footsteps]</p><p>What? That was fast. (sigh) Whew, that was a good start. Thank you.</p><p>All right. Next? (chuckle) You like the back view too, huh? Ahhh. Yep, I like having it squeezed. That's nice.</p><p>[smack]</p><p>(squeal) Oh! Well well. I like *that* even more.</p><p>[smack]</p><p>Ha! Mmm, I'm glad you like it. I'm told it's one of my best features.. mmm.. what, where are you go-- (gasp) OH! Ahhhh... ok? You.. wow. I didn't expect this. And I suppose... (gasp) that tongue... must be one of *your* best features. Hahhah. You like how I taste? Am I wet enough? I'm sure there's all the juice you could want. Ohhhhh, that's good. Mmmmmmm, yes. Uhh..... Right there...... ooh! (etc)</p><p>[footsteps]</p><p>Ohhh, are you done already? Now I'm almost wobbly again. That's hardly fair. (sigh) Mmmm, but I'm really liking this. I think I can stay here for at least a *little* longer-- mm! Ok, ready? It's up to you, but I feel ready to get filled again. Whose turn-- (gasp) oh! That's it... oh, honey, is that you? Ha! I'd know that cock anywhere. (laugh) Well, it's also those hands. *Ummm*, and the way you grab my hair... (gasp) ahh! Just like that. Nobody does it like you. Yesssss, that's what I need. (laugh) Ohhhhhh yes. I was hoping you'd get a turn. You deserve this.. (grunt) uh. And more. Lots more. Mmmmmm! Fuck yes. Just like that. </p><p>[more footsteps]</p><p>Ooof. You're really ready to pound me, huh? Has this just been building up all night? Watching me suck.. and ride... OHH! ... and get filled by *everyone*? Ohhhhhhhh.... hey, how long has it been? I thought I heard the others finishing that hand. Are you sure you don't want to get back there and... mmmm! (laugh) Oh, the rest of you couldn't stay away? Are all of you done with the game? Hmmm, are you *sure*? No blaming me later...</p><p>Well, then just let me stand up. Everyone get over here. Mmmm, those *hands*. Yes. I want to feel *all* those hands. Everywhere. Who's closest? Mmm. (kiss) That's right. Put them anywhere you want. (kiss) All of you. (laugh) It's so nice of you to oblige! You really are true gentlemen. And meanwhile, I'll see what else I can feel down there while I'm at it... oh! Still nice and hard? And you too? (laugh) Oh, where do I start?</p><p>(kissing/moaning)</p><p>Hmmm. I think I'll start with something in my mouth. Give me a little room to kneel right here..</p><p>(sucking sounds)</p><p>Mmmm, and I could taste *this* all night.</p><p>(sucking)</p><p>Oh, but I can't ignore this one.. </p><p>(sucking)</p><p>Or this. Oh! So good.</p><p>(wordless sucking/panting for a few moments)</p><p>Aw, it's just not fair. Four cocks to play with, but I only have one mouth and two hands. Hmph. Well... ok, honey? You know yours is my favorite. I'll give you a little more attention here...</p><p>(sucking/bobbing)</p><p>*Mmm*! But how about stepping back for now? (pause) Just to cool down for a minute. I've got something in mind for *this*. (kiss) And now.. who wants to get down here behind me? (laugh) All right! That's what you get for being fast. Ok, just slide in like... *uhhh*! Like that... (inhale) *Yessss*. And *you*, just stay right here in front and give me another taste.</p><p>(moaning &amp; sucking sounds for a few moments)</p><p>Oh yeah, are you almost ready? That's good. I want it. Go ahead. Right in my mouth. Mmmf!</p><p>(sucking &amp; swallowing)</p><p>(chuckle) Nice. *Very* nice. Thank you. (laugh) Going to go sit down? Ok, as long as you've had enough. (sigh) Oh, so what next? Mmm, you still feel good back there. But can you wait a minute? There's one of you who's barely had a chance to do much since the game ended. All right, come here. How about you just lie down on the floor? My turn to ride.</p><p>[rustling/shuffling on carpet]</p><p>Just let me settle here... (sharp inhale) *Ohhh*. Ha! Yes, reach up and squeeze them. Please. That's... mm, that's nice. I knew I was really going to enjoy those hands. (laugh) I just have to lean forward a little. Sorry, guys, but there's one more job that's just for my husband here. The host gets a special privilege. Baby, where are you? Did you notice the lube on the table? (pause) (naughty laugh) Exactly. Get here behind me. You know what to do...</p><p>(gasp) oh! That cold always makes me jump. (chuckle) Mmm, I don't think it'll take much. My ass is.. (gasp) uh! Nice and... ready. HA! (giggle) Yess... like that. Easy... steady.... (groan) Oh. Ohhh fuck. I can't believe this. Two of you-- nggggg! I've never felt so full. This... you... uhhh..... I can't.... even... describe it. Keep going. Just about there.... mmm! All right, what about you over there? Come on, there's room for one more. I still want something in my mouth.</p><p>(alternate with more moans/shouts/sucks, building speed)</p><p>Hahahaha! Fuck. Oh fuck fuck. Now.. ummm.. Ok,, how will this work? Maybe I just need to hold still here. And both of you, just start moving... nice and slow... uhh.. yeah, that's *iiiiiit*. (shuddering moan) Ahh! FUUUUCK! Baby. This is.. in*cred*ible.  Gaaaahhh.... mm! So. Full. Sooooo fuuullll... mmmmmm! Are you getting ready too? Yes! Oh my god yes. Do it. Yes! Cum with me! All of youuuuuu. Aaahhhhhh.....!</p><p>(etc; continue to finish)</p><p>(panting, slowing down)</p><p>OH wow. Holy shit. I have... *never* felt like that. Oh my. Fucking. God.</p><p>(wrung-out laugh)</p><p>I can't.... I just can't. Heh. Fuck it, just give me a blanket and I'll sleep here. I can't even get up. Wheeew. Why don't we all just collapse right here for the night? What do you say, honey? (pause) (laugh) Maybe? I do feel like I owe you a lot more. Gentlemen. We'll see. (sigh) Wow. This was just amazing. *Thank* you, all of you. So much. (laugh) Even though, hmmm, I *always* knew who was really going to win this game.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>